Voice
by candela
Summary: Ken hears a voice that attempts to help Ken solve a problem he's facing... *shonen-ai*


Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property. Why? Because I said so! It belongs to them people up in them staff chairs and all. Okay?  
  
Story: Before 'A Very Digi-Christmas.'  
  
Author's note: If, for some oddball reason, you didn't read the summary before entering this err... page, then go and click on 'candela' to get to my profile and read that. Or you can hit the back button (or go to the browser that you're using and opening new windows) and read the summary there. If you just plain lazy though, here it is, as plain and simple as I can be.  
  
SHONEN-AI  
  
I don't use Japanese in fics, but I use the Japanese names. I don't enough Japanese to bother using it, but I know the Japanese names, and they sound a lot better. 'Osamu' is SAM, as in Ken's older (and dead) brother! 'Digimon Kaiser' is a synonym (actually the Japanese version) of 'Digimon Emperor.' Have the same meaning anyway... I use 'Kaiser' 'cuz it's 1 letter shorter than 'Emperor.'  
  
Thieves/Borrowers (whichever you prefer to call yourself): I'd seriously be grateful if you send me a copy of this fic. I solemnly swear that I will not mock you if you do take this idea. I just want to know how you'd arrange the fic, that's all. I am serious. I'd consider it a compliment if you went as far as copying this text and claiming it to be yours.  
  
For potiental MSTers: PLEASE SEND ME A COPY AND I'LL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL! I would like to see the inserts.  
  
Flamers: Flames are greatly appreciated. They serve as comic relief after reading depressing fics from other authors.  
  
To everybody: This fic/idea is not mine! COPY AS YOU PLEASE! Look three paragraphs up if you plan of copying/borrowing/whatevering.  
  
Title: Comes from the song "Voice" sung by Hikaru Midorikawa. He rocks! Great song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why is it not like the others? Why can't I write it like the others? This is foolish! Why can I not write it perfectly? Why is it not like the others? This one *must* be perfect out of all the others! Huh...? Why did I...? But why must it be better out of all of them? Because... it's for *him*...  
  
« So...? »  
  
He's so... I don't know! He's... my... friend...?  
  
« The others aren't? »  
  
Well, no. They *are* my friends. It's just... He's the only one that doesn't cringe when I look at him. He *does* forgive me.  
  
« But the others haven't? »  
  
Not as sincere as him... They still...  
  
« Think you're a monster? »  
  
Why do you torment me like this!?! Stop it!  
  
« I can't help myself. You're the only one who can stop me. »  
  
...  
  
« Why aren't you talking? »  
  
Why aren't you gone!?!  
  
« Because your problem has not been solved. »  
  
And you've come to help?  
  
« Of course. Let's continue. I *do* have better things to do. »  
  
What other possible things can you do? Besides annoying people.  
  
« I think that none of those possible things are of your concern. Now, I believe the last thing stated was by me. You were unable to continue your statement so I asked, 'think you're a monster?' »  
  
brbrFine, but yes. My theory is that on a subconscious level, they think I'm a monster... Or at least, able to transform back into the Digimon Kaiser at will. But...  
  
« He doesn't think so? »  
  
Yes! He's the only one, besides Wormmon, believes that I am truly sorry for the horrendous deeds that I have inflicted upon the Digital World. He's knows that I won't, or rather, don't want to be the Digimon Kaiser ever again.  
  
« And that's why it has to be perfect - because he sincerely believes that you don't want to be the Digimon Kaiser? »  
  
No... It's because he's...  
  
« Your best friend? »  
  
No! It's something deeper...  
  
« So let me get this straight. You need - »  
  
No! I *must*!  
  
« Okay... You *must* get this perfect because it's for him but you can't get it perfect and you're trying to figure out why it's not perfect. »  
  
That's the situation.  
  
« It seems to me that maybe you should figure out what this person means to you. According to you, the others are perfect and - »  
  
When did I say that?  
  
« In the beginning, 'Why can't I make it like the others?' »  
  
Oh, yes. That's correct.  
  
« Anyway, the others are perfect except his and you need to know why. My question is what is he to you? That's the key. »  
  
How is that the key?  
  
« You've already identified how you feel towards the others, yet you still haven't - »  
  
But I *have* defined -  
  
« No you haven't. You just gave the relationship the title 'deeper than friendship,' or rather 'deeper than the relationship than best friends.' What exactly is he to you? A person for you to admire and gawk at? Fan? Osamu? »  
  
He is *not* Osamu! No one will or can replace Osamu!  
  
« Okay okay! But really now! What is he to you? »  
  
I don't know... All I know is that there's something... different, yet special, about him.  
  
« Oh... Oh! »  
  
Oh?  
  
« You're... well, I don't think I can tell you. »  
  
What!?! Why not!?! You are here to help me, are you not!?!  
  
« Yes, I am here to aid you, but this is... a special circumstance. I will not help you by telling you what you need to hear. I will ask you a question. »  
  
Go ahead.  
  
« You said that there's something special about him. Do you mean him or the relationship? »  
  
I meant... Oh! I see now! I meant what I said, that there's something special about him... But does that mean anything?  
  
« Of course it does! Why is he special? »  
  
Because... because... I don't know!  
  
« Oh come on! You have the pieces, now put them together! You're testing my patience to its limit! »  
  
Let's see... There's something special about him... He never cringes... I *do* feel happier, and safer, around him... It's somewhat how I feel when I'm around Wormmon.  
  
« Getting there... »  
  
He's definitely not another fan or Osamu, just someone special... Who do I consider special? I just mentioned him. Wormmon.  
  
« And Wormmon thinks you're special and loves you very much. »  
  
Wormmon can't help it. He's my Digimon, so it's pretty much encoded into him. At least, whatever I feel towards him isn't embedded into me.  
  
« But maybe it is! »  
  
Huh?  
  
« Just continue with your ranting. You're on the right track, but on the wrong train. »  
  
I'm on the right track, but the wrong train? What a strange... This is so hard! Why can't I figure it out!?! I'm supposed to be a genius? It's like I'm in love with him! Oh... my... god! Why does my heart feel like its on fire? I *am* in love with him!  
  
« I was leaning towards like, but no big deal. I better go and help that girl with reading. Bye! »  
  
Hey wait!  
  
"Ken, honey, wake up," a soft voice echoed from the shadows. A hand was on his shoulder, gently shaking him into reality. Ken, who turned out to be on his desk, slowly lifted his head and eyelids, only to be greeting with the blinding effect of the lights from the hall. Luckily, a shadow hovered over him, shielding him from most of the light. This 'shadow' seemed to have a life of its own, for it started to talk, "It's time for breakfast sweetie. Get dressed to eat breakfast so you can go to school." While Ken's mother was talking, Ken had sat up to stare at her. Spotting a card that was under Ken's head, his mother had asked, "You weren't up all night doing those invitations were you?"  
  
  
"No mama. I fell asleep while I was working on one..." Ken replied, feeling embarrassed.  
  
She nodded and then smiled. "I'm glad that you care if your friends like your invitations, but I don't want you to lose sleep because you're worried about that. After all, your father and I wouldn't want you falling asleep during class. Now go and get ready for breakfast." She went to leave to left, but looked back at Ken and said, "I'm glad that..." but then decided against saying what she was going to say. "Never mind..." and left the room.  
  
Disturbed by his mother's meek self, he went to wake up Minomon who had sleep in a bed, Ken went to the bathroom with his school uniform. He returned to his room only finding Minomon on the floor, jumping higher and higher. "What *are* you doing Minomon?" Ken asked, curious about the little Digimon.  
  
Minomon stopped jumping to look at Ken with innocent eyes and said, "I'm exercising." Ken couldn't help himself, laughed or giggled, it was quite hard for Minomon to tell since he rarely saw Ken in this condition. "That's not funny Ken. I'm serious!" Minomon said defiantly, but Ken's laughter grew.  
  
Ken picked up the sad Digimon and hugged him. "I'm sorry Minomon. But... what exactly are you exercising? As of now, you don't have any appendages," Ken pointed out. Time ticked away and then the couple laughed. "Come on Minomon," placing the duffel bag in front of Minomon, "in you go." Minomon, in response to Ken's order, jumped into the bag and looked at Ken, then ducked in. A soft smile crept onto Ken's face, but Minomon didn't see it because Ken had already proceeded to walk over to his desk. He picked up each of the completed invitations and started to walk back but realized there was one invitation that was left uncompleted. Nervously, he picked up the gold-glitter ink pen and wrote the translated name of the invitations' future owner. It was perfect - beyond perfection. Ken made a mental note to thank the voice if it ever came back. On the invitation, next to 'To:', he wrote:  
  
Motomiya Daisuke  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's final note: That voice is well... Actually I really don't know now that I think about it. The more I thought about who/what the voice you should be, I ended up coming up with many different figures, but I've narrowed the list down to three choices. Take your pick:  
  
1- Ken's own consciousness. You know, he talks to himself but doesn't know it. Actually, I do that sometimes, I talk to myself but think I'm talking to a different entity. I've come up with a lot of good ideas like this for some oddball reason... Although it really can't be this because the last thing the voice says is "I better go and help that girl with reading" and Ken doesn't do volunteer work... Probably because he's only 11...  
2- Ken's brother, Osamu, from the dead. [evil laughter] Hey, it's plausible. Osamu doesn't *have* to be all "All right! Little Ken-chan stills loves me even though I was mean to him." But I reckon that Osamu wouldn't use the 'chan' now would he... Then again, I hate those kinds of fics, where the dead isn't exactly completely dead, unless it's stated that the fic is AU (alternate universe). Or if the guy that's revived is a guy that I like, then I won't mind, but I assume AU if that person comes back alive.  
3- Somebody else! Gennai, Wormmon, Ken's mom, Chibimon (a.k.a. Demiveemon), my fish that was mutilated by the other fish in its tank... You name it; the voice can be it!  
  
  
If anybody wonders why I just won't edit that "I better go help that girl with reading" line, it's because this mini-story may end up as a side story for the bigger picture, and that little girl is part of this bigger picture thing. If the ending feels like it was rushed, it was. I wanted this to be a very short fic and now's it's 5¼ pages on my word processor, 3¼ pages than I intended. 


End file.
